Silver Lining
by Ash Remains
Summary: A silver lining can be found if you only wish to find one, Kirsten Taylor was never given the opportunity to find her's. Now it seems her silver lining has found her in a time of need. Warning: May have a triggering beginning, metions of suicide, killing, SI, Bad puns, Perverse jokes, and general trolling Gintama
1. Not everyone can shrug off the numbness

**I don't own Gin-bleep-tama, so anything related to the show is not mine, however the storyline however is. Thank you for understanding what Fanfiction is all about.**

* * *

 _ **Prologue: Not everyone can shrug off the numbness of apathy.**_

The yelling grew louder from behind the door, however her eyes didn't move from the television, a small lump of fluff situated in her lap shifted as her fingers carded through his fur, a pleasured growl coming from his chest as he shifted on to his back, the girl's fingers teasing his belly before giving it a rub.

"Not this time!" The protagonist of some anime that was playing on Adult Swim cried as his large sword swung, parting the blast apart like Moses and the red sea. His flashy orange hair and burning brown eyes complimented his cocky smirk just as the scene cut to the anime ending.

"Mou...Xi-kun," She told to her dog whose head cocked as if he was used to listening to the girl, "Ichigo is getting too big for his shinigami hakama neh?"

Xi only blinked up at the girl before snuggling his head onto her lap as if agreeing but not.

* * *

Blood dripped from her mouth, but it didn't matter because her only companion was in danger as the large dog stalked towards the brave little dog who was barking at them all.

"No!" She screamed thrashing in the hold of several children on her street, she kicked and punched until the one who had hit her before knocked her flat on her back again. This however wasn't a kid like they were, he was nearing adulthood, his hair slicked back in a small tail at the nape of his neck.

"Xi.." She hissed pushing herself up, even if her entire face hurt and she could feel more blood running from her nose. The larger dog let a loud growl before lunging at the small dog who didn't back down, running towards his death, "XI!"

* * *

The younger kids stared in horror at what had just went down, the older teen leaning against a tree, the large dog sitting at his feet like he hadn't done anything. However it was gut wrenching cries from the girl that made some of them start to cry as well.

The girl was young redheaded Kirsten Taylor that had just moved into the apartments across the street with her recently divorced mother and the small dachshund Xi.

They hadn't meant for it to go this far, but it was simply too easy to mess with the girl. A ginger with icy blue eyes, with divorced parents? A bookworm who didn't like playing on the playground? A shy girl who didn't know how to make friends...and they did this.

Xi, was an old fart of a dachshund who didn't like anyone but Kirsten, his snobbish behavior only pushing the children on. Because Kirsten came off in the same way, her voiceless presence only angering them more.

However now...now everything made sense as the girl sobbed into the corpse of her only friend. Her clean clothes staining with the red of the animal's blood that leaked freely from his lifeless body.

"Xi!" She kept chanting like it would resurrect the small dog, her sobs breaking up the chant every once in a while.

"Kirsten?" A woman called from the edge of the crowd and the kids parted with their heads down knowing they were all about to be in big trouble, "Oh...Oh my god...Kirsten put him down! Put it down, right now!"

"SHUT UP!" Kirsten screamed holding the corpse, no, Xi to her chest curling around him, "No! Xi! Xi! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

* * *

"Really Ann?" A man snapped in anger, "I leave Kirsten in your hands and this happens? Can't you get your head out of your ass and pay attention to her for once?"

"Oh like you did?" Ann snapped with anger, her mind flying from the real issue, "I don't remember you caring for it, Wayne! I didn't see you going to her recitals, her graduations, or her plays! I always went to see her!"

"Don't bring up shit Ann," Wayne snapped, "This is your fault! You could have, no, should have realized something was going on before this shit happened!"

Kirsten watched her parents fight with a blank face, the doctor behind her seemed appalled at the sight of her parents but she was numb to it...she was numb to everything.

"I don't want to see them," Kirsten spoke, shutting the couple up, "If they come together again I don't want to see them."

"Kirsten," Wayne spoke sounding abashed, "I-I'm sorry baby."

"After all that I've done for you-" Her mother went off on a rant but Kirsten had ceased to listen, standing from her chair and leaving the room.

"I want to go back to my room.." Kirsten told the guard who began to lead her away, "Xi will be mad, we're missing Supernatural."

* * *

"They don't understand Xi Ni," Kirsten said as she pet the stuffed animal, scratching the base of the tail like Xi had liked, "Animals are so much more...more better than people."

She watched as Dean was thrown around the room from her circle chair, curled with her stuffed animal placed like Xi would sit during their shows.

* * *

"We didn't know this would happen," The guard protested as they stared at the remains of the stuffed animal, the girl from B-Block carried with her everywhere commenting on things to it like it was alive.

"Where is Kirsten?" The doctor demanded.

"She started crying and demanded to be taken to her room," The guard said before he watched the female rush past him.

Serena Davis had been a doctor at St. Joan's asylum for three years and had yet to lose one single patient until today. She could only watch with silent tears falling from her horrified eyes as Kirsten Taylor swung slightly from the ceiling, her eyes closed in such a peaceful way that the red that dripped from her closed eyes could have just been tears of peace. The leash that had been used for her dog and stuffed animal on special occasions, now suspended her from the floor.

"Oh god…" The guard had caught up with her and his voice sounded quiveringly like he was about to cry as well.

"Get her down…" Serena told him in a distant voice.

"Get her down…" She pleaded as the guard raced into the room and hefted the girl's weight up and cut the leash with his other hand with a swiss army knife from his pocket.

* * *

A woman screamed as she gave birth, pushing as the midwife ordered her to, her husband supporting her from behind. The wife had been in labor for nearly a day when finally an infant's cry filtered through the air. A small baby wailed for her parents in the arms of the midwife.

* * *

A young child sat upon the bodies of a recent battle, a small onigiri held in her hand as she stared at him, his approach slow so that crimson eyes could meet fully. He noticed the poor state of her hair, her tattered kimono, and even the flat stare fixed on him. She...it was like looking in to the past to another kid, in another battle field, eating another dirty onigiri.

"Oi brat," He spoke up watching as the girl flinched her eyes flickering to a sword on the ground, "If you want something to eat better than a dirty Onigiri, then come with me...I'll even teach you how to use one of those swords if you want."

The girl didn't speak as she looked down at the onigiri in her hand and then towards his eyes as if peering into his soul for an answer she could give him. Her stomach growled loudly breaking the silence between them and causing Gintoki's mouth to curve on one side as the girl ducked her head. She moved to stand, one of the dead man's sword being picked up and held limply from her left hand, the onigiri being stuffed into her mouth as she made her way towards him.

"Okay…" She whispered holding up the now free hand towards him, her head peering up at him with dead icy gray eyes, a piece of rice on her left cheek that Gintoki flicked off.

"Name's Sakata Gintoki kid," He spoke as he picked up the child who rested her face on his shoulder, "Got a name?"

"Nanashi," She told him, "They called me Nanashi."

"No name?" Gintoki spoke with a slight edge to his tone, his voice low as he glanced at the battlefield he navigated out of.

"Because I didn't have one," Nanashi told him and Gintoki only held her closer, worrying his bottom lip.

"We'll pick out a new name," Gintoki told her, "Something...Something to be proud of."

"Proud of?"

"Yeah, like my awesome name."

"Sakata Gintoki...Slope of the rice paddy field and the Silver hour?"

"It's awesome brat."

"A real silver lining."

"...Brat…"


	2. Heaven's Might can't stand the Mist's

" **Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."**

― **Lao Tzu**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One:**_ _Heavens might can't stand the mist's stubbornness._

The sky was nearing a dark navy as the sun set spilling shades of mauve and vermillion through the clouds and sky in it's last seconds before the sky was fully the color of a dark indigo. Two silver haired youths laid together in the night watching the sky as stars shined in the abyss of darkness, both overlooking the abundance of traffic from space.

"Koemi?" Gintoki offered as he played with a strand of the girl's hair.

"I don't have a little laugh," The five year old protested it as she messed with some of the plants they had gathered in the day time, crafting what he assumed was a crown of wild flowers.

"You have this little giggle when you're surprised, it's cute~" Gintoki teased her, tickling her nose with the end of her own hair as he sang the last word, she let out said giggle as she tried to move away from her own hair, impossible unless she cut the strand but Gintoki stopped his attack twirling it around his finger again, "Shiori?"

"Boooring...and it clashes with Sakata." She blushed, her red ears in view of Gintoki who decided not to comment on the girl's decision to take on his surname, she was too adorable.

"Ruri?"

"What about me is Emerald? At least your hair is silver."

"Touche...Airi?"

"Love Jasmine or Love Pear?"

"Okay Okay…" Gintoki waved his hand at the girl before straining his neck to try and see what she was making, "Kasumi?"

"Mist...Slope of the rice paddy field in Mist? I...I like it." Nanashi, no, Kasumi said as she turned and put a larger flower crown on his head that was kept up due to his bushy hair, "Watashi wa Sakata Kasumi desu."

"Watashi wa Sakata Gintoki desu~" Gintoki smiled at her bopping her on the nose with his left index finger, "Douzo yoroshiku."

"Douzo yoroshiku!" Kasumi laughed as she clapped her hands, falling into a fit of acting her real age causing Gintoki to laugh loudly.

* * *

Gintoki grit his teeth as he fought his way through the opposite army, several things had been going wrong ever since they let that idiot Sakamoto leave for his dream of space. He ducked under a slash for his neck and let his sword change in his grip as he snapped it up cleaving the Amanto down the middle.

"What the hell is going on Shinsuke?" Gintoki snapped as he made it to the man's side, Zura heading for them as well.

"I don't know," Takasugi Shinsuke spoke with grit teeth as he sent another of the Amanto falling to the floor choking on his own blood.

"This isn't the number we were told, what our spies told us." Katsura snapped as he finally made it into their clearing.

* * *

She glared at them with the eyes of a demon, a demon howling at the heavens and it looks so familiar all he wanted to do was smack the look off of the child's face. Oboro really hated that look, it made him sick to think that the demon that he had dealt with all those years ago may have reproduced.

"Come child speak to me," Oboro coaxed the young girl, his left hand touching her jaw tenderly in a mockingly familia way, "All your sins will be forgiven in the sight of Heaven's law."

The girl didn't speak her eyes narrowing to slits as she regarded the other, she locked her jaw and jerked her head away from his grasp. His lips twisted into a frown as he regarded her, it was like going into the past again only dealing with a girl.

"You'll damn your soul for him?" He snapped at her.

"I'd died under Heaven's wrath for him," She told the other, "But Heaven will never forgive the sins that have dirtied your soul beyond redemption."

"So you can see my soul?" He laughed a bit, but her eyes weren't angry, they weren't even fearful.

"I wish I could see through the miasma that you have welcomed to shroud it from view," She told him, "I wish I could tell you with certainty that you even have a soul anymore."

"You'll tell me where that demon is," He snapped grabbing her by the front of her Yukata.

"He is the shepherd who herds me home, the father that cared for me," She tells him, "I won't tell you a damn thing."

"Oh you will." He smirked, "They all talk before long."

* * *

The sky was starting to lighten to morning as the Sun began to dawn in the east, she relaxed in the rubble that had once been their home and smiled up at the man who was to be her death. His white hair a shade lighter than her own, his black eyes haunted by his sins, and the sleepless nights shown from the bags under his eyes.

"You won't speak child?"

"I have nothing to say to a man who doesn't even believe in his own words."

"You're talking now."

"He'll be here soon." She tells him the first fact about Gintoki besides his role in her life, the protests of what he is.

"He's walking to a grave then," Oboro spoke as he moved his body closer to her and drawing out a sharp piece of metal, a long senbon needle, "You won't be here to greet him."

"Better he walk to a grave than into his own," She told him not even flinching as a needle touched her throat pricking the skin, a feeling of liquid falling down her neck to drip onto the ground, "I've walked into Death's arms once, being sent there doesn't scare me as much as you think."

"Sinner," He told her before ripping the needle through her soft flesh, her eyes staring at him with pain filled red eyes that glistened with tears.

* * *

"Kasumi!" He yelled through the rubble that had once been the abandoned village of Okinawa his eyes wild as he tried to find the house they had claimed as their own. Racing through the rubble with a one track mind of finding her when the smell of blood hit his senses. His head jerked to the side to see a small bloody body in a indented pile of rubble, his red eyes narrowing as he moved forward.

Sakata Kasumi, his little-hell his daughter, wasn't conscious at the moment with her pale skin tainted with the red liquid of life still sluggishly leaking between her fingers from where she had been holding her throat. However instead of it being life threatening it was more of a warning strike than a deathly blow. Her lips and chin stained with the same liquid that ruined her yukata. He brushed her hair back before stripping out of his pure white haori and began to tears strips out to bandage her wounds, she was worth more than a piece of clothing after all.

* * *

Gintoki shook his head as he stared at the latest battle, Kasumi posted on his back watching with chilling red eyes that were glazed with a fever. This battle would go on without him, his sword slamming into the ground as he turned his back on the front lines and made his way forward, forward into a new life...a better life he hoped.


	3. Shin-Chan in Wonderland

**"The very essence of romance is uncertainty."**

― **Oscar Wilde** **,** **The Importance of Being Earnest and Other Plays**

 _ **Chapter two: Shin-Chan in Wonderland**_

The day has not gone well for Shinpachi today, first a pretty girl and her supposed father/older brother had come in today following a group of royal Jaguar looking Amanto. Then his stupid boss had caused this incident… he swallowed slowly in time with the glob of chocolate ice cream that slid down between the cleavage of the young woman. Her head was bowed with her silver bangs covering her eyes, but an ominously dark aura started to creep around her like a dark mist of miasma.

Shinpachi could cry as the pretty girl looked up with her passive nearly dead fish looking maroon eyes. As she stood up he could see she was in a short kimono with white and blue colors of wilting spider lilies and a large crane on either side, stockings of the same color up past the end of the kimono. However seeing as he was on the ground as she got out, he got a glimpse of light pink before a boot was planted into his face, knocking him unconscious with a bloody nose for a different reason than the ballant panty shot he received.

The kooky baldy of a boss distantly heard a bell like a knockout call at a boxing match as his shitty employee arched in the air, twin rockets of blood shooting out from a clearly broken nose.

"Oi girl-" The boss stuttered to a stop as the girl was suddenly before him with an impassively pretty face, the menacing aura of a rabid dog behind her however glued his tongue to the roof of his mouth.

"You look like someone tried to take a shi-" Gintoki managed to get out before he was kicked in the face into the table of Jaguar Amanto, leaving them all unconscious and bleeding on the floor.

Shinpachi woke up confused his fringe messily arrayed on his forehead when he heard a sliding door, opening his eyes he found nothing but a blur of colors. He wrinkled his nose until a pair of glasses slid onto his face. A pretty girl that seemed familiar stood in front of him, her white hair a bit silver in this lighting but what was noticeably different was the long bunny ears on her head. She also had a large clock connected to her side, with a funny pair of goggles on her head decorated with bronze gears. The girl opened her mouth to say something when a gong rang out, like a clock tower, the noise echoing off the walls of his family dojo. He blinked and she was gone, only her rear end out his door caught his attention with the little rabbit tail. Was she some kind of bunny amanto?

The way her lips had moved to say something left him with the urge to chase after her, the pursing of her lips into a small 'o' of glossy pink that shimmered with a trace of her saliva.

Shooting out of the dojo doors he saw her slip past the ragged fence and on to the street, his feet pounding on the pavement as he chased her. As she raced past a dango shop a male around Shinpachi's age with a purple and teal striped tail and cat ears dropped down in front of him. Shinpachi and the neko boy stared each other down until the neko boy lifted the eye mask from his face, Shinpachi hitting the ground in a classic face plant.

"Are you chasing her, nya?" The teen asked in a bored drawl, eyeing him as if he was a cool bug he'd like to step on or a canary bird he'd be pleased to devour, "Bun-Bun is too quick for a-"

"You damn cat!" A dark haired dog eared male raced forward and lunged at the cat before the two began a deadly brawl on the street. A giggle caused Shinpachi to snap his head to the side to see her delicately placed at an alley wall watching before she slipped away into the darkness a fox looking male taking her place, an umbrella tapping his heel as he regarded Shinpachi.

The moment a cheetah spots his gazelle and lunges for the chase, that split second where both remain unmoved before Shinpachi was running with a loud yell of , "WHY MEEEE!?"

Running for his life had been easy as the fox had met up with the cat, the duo attacking with abandon against each other. Forgetting the young would-be samurai who snuck away from the destruction the two wrought in their path. He was panting around several corners before he ran into the girl again, sending her falling back towards a male that burst into flaming screaming butterflies. The noise was so horrid that it brought him to his knees, not noticing the blue haired dog that held the bunny girl.

"Well hello little Bunny-AIIIIIEE!" Hearing the scream of pain Shinpachi glanced up only to see a larger bunny with a wooden sword shoved into the behind of the blue haired dog who was frozen holding the young Bunny. The girl slipped from his hold and moved to hide behind the larger bunny with a crown nestled around his bushy hair, staring around with wary eyes.

"Hand over the girl Samurai/Danna." Two voices called out on opposite sides of the square and Shinpachi looked to see the two severely injured fox and cat duo from earlier looking ready to keel over. The bunny looked at them both with annoyance before pulling his sword out of the dog's ass casting blood splatter from the male as he fell to the floor defeated. With over the top movements he held his sword pointed upwards before twisting the hilt and yelling out, "BANKAI!"

Shinpachi and the three other teens face faulted for a minute as nothing happened and the larger rabbit tsked under his breath and threw the sword at the fox, pinning him by his shirt to the wall before moving towards the cat who was smirking and wielding a deadly looking katana.

"-kay?" A sweet voice asked so quietly that he could have been imagining it, looking up he couldn't help but squeak slightly in the back of his throat.

"W-What?"

"Are you okay, pyon?" The girl asked with a soft friendly smile, ask Shinpachi blinked the bunny ears and the scenery began to melt away but he was so focused on her mouth that he didn't notice that he was out of his dream.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were okay, you dumb-" Kasumi was cut off as the male sealed his lips over her own stunning the two silver hair individuals. Shinpachi pulled back with hearts in his eyes and a dazed flushed face. His face didn't last long as Kasumi punched the ever living shit out of him, sending him to hit the jaguars and make a winning noise in the background.

"Striku!" Gintoki commented before he found his sword stabbed a millimeter from the brat's hand and himself being dragged out of the cafe, "Oi! Wasn't that your first ki-gah!"

Gintoki found himself joining the kid with the glasses into the darkness of unconsciousness and being slung carelessly onto his scooter and tied unceremoniously to Kasumi's back.


End file.
